Seeing Through the Mess
by jessienoel
Summary: Short story about understanding and seeing past the surface. Ranger comes home and runs into Steph at the TPD station.
1. Chapter 1

My first story.. so please be gentle. I'm working on something longer but I don't write in chronological order so I wont post until its finished.

Not my characters, just having fun.

I walked into the Trenton police station with my skip in hand. I had been chasing Ryan Festin for almost three weeks. This is the largest bond I've ever taken on by myself. Ranger would have been angry had he been in town. As it was, Tank wasn't pleased with me. I had been allowing my babysitters to help me for most of my searching. I was actually planning to take today off but ran into Festin on my way to the mall. I spotted his car, surprisingly I had remembered his plate number.

I followed him to Golden Empire Chinese, a restaurant on highway 1. I followed him inside and he was standing at the counter placing a carry out order when he spotted me. He took off towards the kitchen and I ran after him without thinking. Ok, part of me knew I should call Tank or Lester or Cal. But most of me wanted to accomplish something on my own and not worry about what might happen.

He threw a plate of food at me and I got fried rice in my hair. Then he grabbed a pan full of some kind of meat in a brown sauce and threw that from straight off the stove. The meat mostly hit my jeans but the sauce caught my arm and burned. That was going to be ugly later. Shit that hurt. I kept running after him and followed him out the back door. He turned to run around the outside wall and tripped over a box of cabbage. I tackled him and ended up rolling in the cabbage until I got him face down on the pavement. I grabbed my cuffs out of the back pocket of my jeans and handcuffed him before he kicked me off. I hadn't noticed he's rolled to the side but it was enough to really nail me in the stomach. I flew back into some bags of garbage which all things considered, was better than flying straight into the wall.

I smelled like soy sauce and cabbage as I got up and pulled Ryan Festin up to his feet. He was charged with rape and suspected of assaulting three women, one while out on bail. I wasn't about to call for reinforcements and wait while this guy picked out his next target at the restaurant. Ranger would be angry. Tank would be royally pissed and my family would call me a screw up again. But right this second, I didn't care. I looked Festin in the eye.

"You proud of yourself sweetheart?" he asked.

I drew my arm back and punched him in the nose. I wasn't really that angry but this guy was scum, I could see it in his eyes. I heard a crack which I thought was his nose but might have been my hand as well. That hurt. There was blood on my hand but I wasn't sure if it was his or mine. I didn't really care.

"You bitch! I'm going to sue your ass for assault." Festin spat at me.

"Go right ahead and tell all of New Jersey that you need protection from a woman like me." The feminist in me was screaming but I smiled at him as he turned green. No way he'd report me now, and that was more important. I was not going to spend a night in jail with all those skips just to honor a woman's right to equal prosecution.

Ok so maybe I'm a little high strung right now. Ranger has been gone for months and we had been in the middle of working things out when he was called away. I always hate when he's "in the wind" but this time I was more anxious since we had unfinished business. Joe and I have been done for months and he continues to criticize but not pursue. I want to figure things out with Ranger. I also want a night alone with Ranger. My shower massager needs a break and I need a social orgasm. The figuring things out should probably come first though. The social orgasm can wait. I hope.

I had walked Festin around to my car which was on the side of the building and locked him in the back seat. The cops were showing up near the entrance but I didn't really want to deal with them, especially not in public. I'd take this scum bag to the station, get my body receipt, and then hit the mall to celebrate my biggest solo bond recovery at Macy's and Victoria Secret.

I drove to the station with a big smile on my face. I couldn't help but be proud. Sure my methods were strange and got me covered in Chinese food, but I got my man. I didn't use Ranger as a crutch and Joe couldn't tell me I was a crappy bounty hunter. Not today. Messy, dirty, sloppy maybe but I got my man without hurting him, me or anyone else. Ok so I broke his nose and I'm pretty sure that brown sauce gave me a second degree burn but overall, still a victory.

I pulled into the station and got out of the car just as my cell phone started ringing. Tank. Shit.

"Yo" I said.

"Where are you bombshell?" he asked. I couldn't tell if he was concerned or mad.

"At the police station, don't you have my car tracked?" I asked.

"Yes, but there was a situation that came over the police band. I wanted to make sure you weren't involved."

"The police didn't see me so they can't have mentioned me by name." I said, slightly indignant.

"Shit. It was you wasn't it?"

"Yea well I got Festin and I'm turning him in. I'll call you later, and stop being such a buzz kill. I'm proud of myself."

I hung up on him before he could ask me questions. I didn't really want to tell him everything that happened especially since I didn't really want Ranger to know the specifics. I could edit the story and tell him so he'd be proud without needing to mention injuries or any of the other sloppy in between steps. I walked Festin inside and handed him over to the cop behind the desk. Morelli poked his head around the corner and started laughing. Festin was being led away to a holding cell and I was still waiting on my body receipt so I couldn't leave yet and avoid him entirely.

"Looking good cupcake. Who'd you go after?"

"Don't worry about it Joe."

"No really. Who took you for a roll in the Chinese food?" He was looking me up and down with what appeared to be satisfaction. Guess he was as happy that we were over as I was. No need to be embarrassed by me anymore. He could laugh it up with all the other cops.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Looked like you were so I thought I'd get the good stuff from you instead of waiting to hear from someone around the Burg."

He was still chuckling when Eddie Gazzara came around the corner from the direction of the holding cells.

"Might not want to be laughing Morelli." Eddie said.

"Why not Gazzara? She smells like cabbage and soy sauce. And there is fried rice in her hair!"

"Did you ask who she brought in?" Eddie looked at me from the corner of his eye and winked. We've been friends for forever plus he's married to my cousin so he's family too. He's done his best to keep Joe off my back since we split up. Doesn't always work and sometimes his cop attitude shows more but I appreciate that he tries.

"I asked but she wouldn't tell me. Was it Rita from the bus station?"

I've brought Rita in before and never been this messy. She spends most of her time at the bus station turning tricks. She's feisty but manageable. The fact that he implied that Rita could get me this dirty just pissed me off.

"No Joe," I said, "I brought in Ryan Festin." Joe's smile disappeared.

"That was your case wasn't it Joe? Hadn't the chief asked you to look for him since there was that rape while he was out on bail? Guess Steph got your man for you Morelli." Eddie said winking at me again before he walked away.

"You were looking for Festin? You were supposed to bring Festin in and couldn't find him? This day just keeps getting better!" I said with a smile.

Joe's face was red. He looked like he wanted to yell and rant like a good Italian man but instead he glared at me and shoved his hands in his pockets. I think it was to stop the arm waving from beginning.

My gloating was cut short by a text on my cell.

_Looking good, Babe. I'm waiting._

My heart stopped in my chest. If he could see me then….

I looked outside and spotted Ranger leaning against my red POS car with his Porsche parked right next to it. I said bye to Joe without taking my eyes off of Ranger. I was afraid if I looked away he might disappear. All I could think of was touching him. I had to know he was real.

I walked outside and hurried as nonchalantly as I could over to where he stood. I reached up and touched his face without breaking eye contact. As soon as I felt his warmth under my touch my breathing started to return to normal. I hadn't realized I was close to hyperventilating.

"Babe." There was no criticism in his voice, only pride and what I hoped was longing.

"You're home." I couldn't help myself. I kissed him. I forgot about my mess and kissed him. I had missed him so much. I hadn't realized how much I was hurting until he was here and the pain went away. I felt so much lighter with him standing in front of me and I wasn't thinking about figuring things out. I was thinking about his mouth and so I took action.

Instead of avoiding the Chinese food mess that was me right this moment, Ranger kissed me back. He wrapped his arms around me and put his hand in my disgusting hair to pull my face closer. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist without breaking contact. I just wanted him to hold me. His hand rested on my ass which I just remembered was covered in garbage juice. I broke from the kiss and leaned back but he didn't put me down.

"I'm sorry, I'm disgusting. I'm getting garbage all over you." I tried to wiggle away but Ranger held tight.

"You're not disgusting, Babe. You're amazing. You brought in Festin alone. You should have called Tank for back up, but I'm proud of you, Babe." And he kissed me again.

I forgot about the garbage again and just enjoyed my time with Ranger. Who else could look at me and see amazing? Who could look past the fried rice in my hair, the cabbage stuck to my clothes, the brown sauce on my arm and meat stains on my pants to see someone they wanted to kiss? Ranger loved me.

For a brief second I considered Morelli. Was he still watching me from inside the station? What would he think about our little PDA? He would have never touched me, acknowledged me, or spoken to me if I looked like this while we were together. He didn't get me. Ranger did.

"Let's go over to Rangeman." I said breaking the kiss so I could catch my breath. "Amazing or not I need a shower, and eventually I need to see Bobby."

Ranger set me down on my feet and started running his hands over my body checking for injuries. He noticed the blood on my hand and ran his down to meet mine. I winced when he moved over the sauce spot. He barely touched it, avoiding the sauce I'm sure. But it was enough pressure that I couldn't keep a straight face.

"What's wrong with your arm, Babe? And why is your hand bloody?" He looked angry. I had to remind myself that it was concern and I wasn't in trouble.

"My hand is fine. The blood is Festin's, I think. I kinda broke his nose. My arm got burned a little."

"You broke his nose?"

"Yea." He gave me the raised eyebrow waiting for more of an explanation. I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled. His ESP must be working since his mouth hinted at a smile and he shook his head.

"The burn?" He asked trying to look at my arm through the think brown goo.

"He pulled a pan off the stove and threw it at me. Most of it hit my pants but the sauce caught my arm."

"Let's go." He said as he guided me over to the passenger side of the 911 turbo.

"Ranger, I don't want to get food all over your car. I'll drive myself."

"Babe." He said and I knew that arguing was pointless. He'd just drag me back if I tried to go for my own car.


	2. Chapter 2

So I wasn't really sure where to go with this story. The garbage scene outside TPD was the only thing that popped into my head and I'm struggling to continue on. I really appreciate all the reviews, with feedback like that how can I not give it a shot.

Previously:

"Let's go." He said as he guided me over to the passenger side of the 911 turbo.

"Ranger, I don't want to get food all over your car. I'll drive myself."

"Babe." He said and I knew that arguing was pointless. He'd just drag me back if I tried to go for my own car.

Chapter 2

I sat with my ass on the very edge of the leather seat. I was trying to touch as little of the car as possible to avoid making a mess of Ranger's beautiful car. Ranger walked around the car and got in the driver's seat. He reached across my body, effectively pushing me back into the seat, and grabbed my seat belt. Once I was buckled he pushed my hair behind my ear and smirked at me.

"It's just a car, Babe." Damn ESP. With that he took off towards Haywood.

I still had my body turned towards Ranger and I was staring. I couldn't help it. He was home. I was looking at every inch of him that I could see. I scanned for injuries and checked for weight loss. He looked a little thinner, but he's come home in worse shape. His hair was longer so he hadn't had to cut it while he was gone. There was a bulge around his chest so I was guessing he must have broken a few ribs.

"Shit, Ranger. I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked reaching for his painted on black t-shirt.

"I'm fine Babe. I wouldn't have had it any other way." He kept his eyes on the road but he took my hand and held it on his thigh.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. If the car hadn't smelled so much like soy sauce, I would have felt much better. As it was, I was trying to block out the Chinese food and focus on the Bulgari smell that filled the air.

When I opened my eyes again I resumed staring and inspecting Ranger. I probably should have tried to find my zone or just stared out the window, but I still couldn't help it.

"You're staring Babe." He said without taking his eyes off the road.

"I know." I said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Babe." He said as we pulled into the underground garage. When I noticed where we were I got a bit nervous. Not about Ranger, I'd worry about him later. I was worried about seeing the guys while I was covered in all this food.

"Um, can you scramble the cameras while we head up to seven?" I asked taking my hand out of his.

"I'll scramble them while we head to four."

"Why do I have to go to four?" Now I was worried. Did he not want me in his apartment?

"We're meeting Bobby in his apartment. You can't shower with a burn on your arm until it has been treated. I'm sure he'll let you shower there so you don't have to see anyone else until you're cleaned up. I'll run up to seven and grab you some clothes."

"Oh. Ok, I guess." I was relieved, I think. I'm glad I understand but I'm not really happy about having to see Bobby first. I'd much rather no one else saw me like this.

"Babe."

We got out of the car and the elevator was waiting for us. We rode up to the fourth floor and Ranger led me down to Bobby's door. He used his key fob to let us in without knocking.

"Can you get into everyone's apartment?" I asked a little surprised. He led me inside and turned on the light. I went to sit on a chair in the dining area. I didn't want to mess up the couch.

"Yes. I own the building. It's a bit like having a master key but I only use it when I have permission." Ranger said while he leaned against the table.

"And when did you talk to Bobby?"

"Before I got in the car."

"That must have been a quick conversation."

"You were too busy worrying about the car to notice."

"Well I didn't want to get garbage stuff on your seat."

"Again, its jut a car Babe."

"But a very nice car."

"Glad you like it." He said as he pushed my hair behind my ear again. Fried rice fell out of my curls onto his hand.

"Sorry." I said, turning a little red I think.

"Come here Babe." He grabbed my hand and led me over to the kitchen sink. He put me in front of him and pushed my head down a little so I was leaning over the sink. Then he started to run his hands through my curls while rice, egg, carrots, and peas fell into the sink. I thought about objecting. As it was I know my face had turned full on red from embarrassment but it felt really good and he was being so gentle. Finally he ruffled my hair shaking my head gently.

"Here, let me." I stood up and pushed him back. I leaned over the sink again and ruffed up my hair while I shook my head. Soon, nothing was falling despite my best efforts and figured that was as good as it was going to get. Still sticky, but not chunky anymore.

"Better?" I asked as I stood again.

"As beautiful as ever Babe."

"Guess I should clean up the counter." I said looking around and the little bits of fried rice all over. It was better than making eye contact.

"I'll take care of it while Bobby takes care of you." He said while Bobby walked through the door. Did he know he was there or does he just have crazy good timing? Probably both.

"Hey, Steph," Bobby said.

"Hi Bobby," I said walking back over to the dining chair I had previously vacated.

"I hear you got burned."

"Yep, some kind of brown sauce straight off the stove."

"Ouch. You didn't clean it off yet?"

"Nope, came straight here after I dropped off the skip."

"Who'd you bring in?"

"Ryan Festin."

"What?"

"Yea."

Bobby looked over at Ranger with his eyebrows raised. Ranger just smirked and continued to wipe down the counter. Domestic Ranger, interesting.

"Wow, nice work Steph."

"Thanks Bobby. Now I just need to work on captures without the mess."

"Not a big deal, but let's get this cleaned up and taken care of. I'm sure you want to shower ASAP."

"Yes please."

Bobby began cleaning the brown sauce off my arm very carefully. I was trying my damndest to keep a straight face. I don't think I succeeded though. Ranger's blank face was back and he came over to hold my other hand. The stop on my arm began to be cleared of the sauce. It was an angry red color with a pale spot in the middle. There looked like there might be some small blisters forming. I gritted my teeth and squeezed Ranger's hand.

"Steph, I'm sorry but the shower is out." Bobby said.

"What? I can't stay like this Bobby."

"I know but the water will hurt and it might pop these blisters. You can try a bath but you might need some help. The arm needs to stay out of the water and it's got to be cool water."

"I am not going to feel clean soaking in a tub full of all this garbage."

"We'll go up and use my tub Babe. I'll help you rinse off the food before you get in and then I'll help you wash. It'll be ok."

I looked at Ranger and I wanted to cry. My arm hurt, I couldn't shower, and now I get to feel like a child being taken care of like that. This is not how his first day home was supposed to go.

"I'm glad that I'm here to take care of you Babe. Don't worry."

"Damn ESP" I said through my slightly tightened throat.

"You can even change your clothes down here so the guys don't have to know about the size of the mess. I'll bet you'll feel a lot better once you're out of those jeans." Bobby said.

That made Ranger glare at Bobby and I think he might have growled. I giggled and looked at Bobby who had gone rather pale.

"Sorry boss, not what I meant."

"I'll call Ella and ask her to bring down a t-shirt and sweats for the ride upstairs. She can take your clothes straight to the wash from here." Ranger said directing his attention back to me.

"Ok." I said.

Ella came down a few minutes later with Ranger's clothes. I like his clothes better any way. I changed and handed over my Chinese food wardrobe before we left Bobby's apartment and got into the elevator. I said thanks to Bobby when he got off on 5 and to Ella when she got off on 6 leaving just Ranger and me heading up to 7.

Ranger took my hand and led me into his apartment and back towards the bathroom. He was right, most of the mess was on my clothes. But I still felt gross and really wanted a nice hot shower. I guess a Ranger sponge bath wouldn't be too bad. Oh shit. A Ranger sponge bath. How am I supposed to get through this without drooling or moaning! I swallowed loudly and Ranger looked back at me and smiled.

Sorry its shorter. Should I change the rating for the next chapter and go for some smut? Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time we walked into the bathroom my heart rate was elevated and I was feeling a little jittery as my hands started to shake. I don't know why I was so nervous but I was. He's seen me naked before, he's seen every part of me. Why was I freaking out? Ranger noticed. Of course he did, this is Ranger.

"I'm going to go change and I'll be right back Babe. Just take a minute and breathe ok? I know I said I was an opportunist, but I wont take advantage of you. I'm just going to help you. I promise." He kissed my hand before he dropped it and walked away.

Now I feel like shit. He thought I was expecting him to take advantage of the situation to get me in bed. That's not why I'm nervous. I know Ranger and I trust him with my life. I would never think he would push me or force himself on me. I think I am just embarrassed right now. I was going to be very naked in front of Ranger while he was focused on me and my body. It's not the same as when you're in the middle of sex and the lights are out. Not to mention the sticky stuff that I still had on me from the Chinese food. I was feeling very unattractive at the moment and I think that's why I was anxious.

_Ok Steph, take a deep breath and calm down. This is Ranger and he wants to help you. You get to see him and touch him and talk to him-all of which you haven't been able to do for months. Focus on that and don't worry about how you look. He's definitely not thinking sexual thoughts while you're covered in soy sauce and other food any way so it shouldn't matter if you're feeling unattractive at the moment. You can knock his socks off another day with that new dress you bought while he was in the wind._

Ranger walked back into the bathroom just as I was finishing up my little silent pep talk. It **was** silent that time. I was positive since I was watching my mouth to make sure it didn't move. He was wearing sweat pants just like the ones I had on. That's all. I know he goes commando and he was definitely shirtless and barefoot. Yum.

He walked over and started the water in the tub. Then he came over to the sink and picked up the wash cloth Ella had set out for me. He got it wet and turned to face me leaning back against the counter and reaching for my injured right arm. He started at my hand and worked very gently up to where my burn was on my forearm before he moved up past the injury to wash my upper arm as well. He turned around and added the hand soap to the wash cloth and repeated the procedure making sure to stay away from the angry red skin and blisters. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the attention. He repeated it again rinsing off the soap.

"I need you to take your shirt off Babe." He said when he had finished. "I want to wash part of your right side to make sure the burn stays as far from the water as possible."

I nodded my head and took a deep breath. This is Ranger, its fine. I lifted the shirt over my head and flinched when the fabric grazed my burn. This was going to be a pain in the ass until it healed. I made eye contact with Ranger and I saw his eyes darken. A shiver ran down my spine that had very little to do with the air temperature. He was looking at my eyes but my being topless was still affecting him. That made me a little more comfortable. Now we're even. He walked around me and shut off the tub. He returned and washed my shoulder and down my right side giving every inch of my skin the same intense attention. My eyes fluttered closed as his hand traveled along the side of my breast and my breathing caught in my chest. Ranger froze and I heard him take a deep breath before he continued. Every time he passed that sensitive spot I had to hold back a moan.

He set the cloth down next to the tub and reached for the waistband of the sweats I was wearing. I closed my eyes to keep my breathing even. I didn't want him to think I was nervous. Ok, so I was a little nervous but mostly I was trying to suppress my crazy Hungarian hormones.

"Let's wrap that burn just in case. I don't want any water or soap to get on it." He said with his voice betraying where his mind really was. He wrapped a hand towel loosely around my arm before helping me settle into the tub.

"I'll give you a minute. Wash what you can with your left hand and I'll help with the rest. Just keep your right arm on the edge of the tub and try not to get it wet."

He walked out of the room and I think I heard him groan. I was currently having very impure thoughts of Cuban Sex god induced orgasms. I could take care of that while I was in the tub, but I'm not sure I'd survive if Ranger walked in to find me enjoying his bath tub that much. Plus I'm right handed. Well, I'll just have to control myself for a while longer and then… well, I don't know what then. I can't think about then. All I can think about is how he looks walking around in those sweats and the dark look in his eyes when he stares at my body. Shit.

Ranger came back to the bathroom door and peaked around the corner. I hadn't done much washing but my lower half at least felt cleaner from being in the soapy water.

"Ready for me Babe?" he asked. I felt the blush start at my chest and move up my face so I looked away and just nodded. When I glanced back at him as he made his way over to the tub, his lips were turned up in an almost smile.

Ranger's hands were good at everything. He caressed my skin and rubbed my sore back muscles. He massaged my neck and scrubbed my hairline where the fried rice was still stuck. He was very attentive and very slow. My control was slipping fast so I tried to keep my eyes closed for the most part. Things continued this way throughout the bath. I struggled not to be self conscious and to keep from jumping Ranger. Every time I met his gaze, his eyes had grown darker. I think he was struggling too. When he washed my hair, I couldn't help the moans that escaped. I was controlling them as best I could and it would have been worse had I not held back. There was still quite a bit of noise. I heard him growl next to me and I felt goose bumps on my skin. I shivered again. The air felt cold compared to the heat that was spreading through my body.

"I'm sorry Babe, you're cold. Let's get you out of there." He said. I wasn't sure if I should correct him.

He rinsed my hair before offering me his hand to help me stand up. I turned towards him and the movement in his sweats caught my eye. His erection was clearly visible through his sweat pants and he was apparently appreciating the full frontal view he was getting as I got out of the tub. I stepped on the floor and almost fell on the slippery tile. Ranger caught me of course which left me leaning into his chest with his length pressed against my stomach. I looked up at his eyes which were now smoldering black. My hand moved from his shoulder down to his chest before he took both my hands in his and took a step back.

"Sorry Babe. I can only take so much." He had a wicked grin on his face but his eyes looked disappointed. "Why don't you go get some clothes on before you get too cold. I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll be out in a minute."

I wanted him. I had missed him. He was waiting for me to make a move. I suck at making the first move! I'm better when I have someone else's lead to follow. I'm sure Ranger would say it was a way to avoid making decisions but I think it was just me feeling shy. I didn't move as I considered the gorgeous mocha latte man standing bare chested in front of me. He sighed and dropped my hands before turning around. He turned back towards me and wrapped a towel around me tucking the end into my cleavage and letting the back of his fingers graze my breast. My breath caught in my chest again and I leaned into him. I kissed him with all the pent up frustration I had been feeling all those months he was gone and he kissed me back with just as much force. I moaned into his mouth and stepped closer until I was pressed up against him again chest to chest. He wrapped his arms around me, one hand on my upper back playing with the water that dripped from my hair while the other moved down to grab my ass through the towel.

I raised my arms to slide my fingers through his hair and pull him down closer to me when my arm grazed his skin. I pulled back and hissed biting my lower lip to keep from screaming. I couldn't stop the tears though.

"Shit Babe, what happened?" He said as he started looking at my arm.

"I don't know it just really hurt." I was trying to keep my voice even while slowing the tears.

"Babe, I've got to go call Bobby. One of your blisters tore open and we need to make sure it doesn't get infected. You go get comfortable and I'll go call him up ok?"

"I'm sorry Ranger."

"Don't apologize. I told you I wanted to be here to take care of you. We have lots of time for other things when you're feeling better and I can think of a few things that don't require you to use your arms at all." He flashed me his wolf grin before he left the bathroom in search of his cell phone.

I guess I can live with that. And my mind started to wander to all the things that Ranger wanted to do to me. Yum.


	4. Chapter 4

Not my characters, just having fun.

Chapter 4

After Ranger called Bobby he came back and helped me get dressed again to avoid contact with my burnt skin. After I had clothes on he kissed me on the forehead. I leaned up to kiss him on the mouth but he leaned back.

"First," he said, "I have to get this out of my way." And he grabbed my right arm very gentle and slowly pulled it around behind my back. He twisted until my hand was up near my shoulder blades with my arm resting against my back. This made sure that my burn was facing behind me, not touching Ranger and not touching me. He switched hands so he was still holding my right hand but now it was from the other side of my body.

"Comfortable?"

"Its ok." I said. Shrugging my shoulders. Not my favorite way to stand around but if it kept me from getting re-injured, it would be worth it.

"Good." He said. His left hand came up into my hair and pulled my face forward to meet his. Then he kissed me. I felt like electricity had just shot from my lips to my toes and back up into my belly. The warmth I had felt earlier had returned full force as if the unpleasant tearing of my skin hadn't happened at all.

I moaned into his mouth and felt him hard against my stomach again. He traced my lower lip with his tongue and I opened my mouth to allow him entrance. I wrapped my good arm around his neck and slid my fingers into his hair along his scalp avoiding the leather tie holding it back in a ponytail.

His hand left my hair to travel down my body. His fingers started at my ear and then trailed down my jaw. They swept down my neck and down between my breasts. I was breathing heavier now as each touch sent tingling sensations through me. They continued down over my stomach and to my right hip bone where Ranger grabbed hold of my and pulled my hips into his body. A growl escaped from Ranger's chest which added with the increased contact, despite the clothes, cased the warmth in my stomach to build and I had to break away from his mouth to breath.

"I missed you." I said again.

"Babe."

"5 months is a long time."

His eyes darkened again and he returned to exploring my mouth. Just then the doorbell rang. Ranger growled again, this time a very different noise. He kissed me once more, this time very gently before he walked away to open the door. I followed him out into the family room and sat down on the couch.

Bobby came in to attend to my open blister. He added some antibiotic cream to keep it from getting infected.

"If you pop anymore blisters, we might have to put you on an oral antibiotic. I don't want your arm getting an infection. Keep this cream on it but only a thin layer. Try to keep everything away from your arm for now. We can wrap it when you're working but its best to keep the bandages off of it as much as possible."

"Ok, I can do that." I said.

"Come down in the morning and I'll help you with it ok?" Bobby asked as he packed up his things to leave.

Did he realize what he just said? Was I sleeping here? Did I want Bobby to know if I was sleeping here? Did Ranger want me to sleep here? He has just gotten home and probably wants some space and some quality relaxing time. I must have been thinking for too long because when I looked up Bobby was still waiting for an answer.

"Um, I'll stop by your office before I go to my cubicle." There, that answer doesn't say that I'm sleeping here but promises to follow through on what he asked of me.

"Ok, you alright Bombshell?" Bobby asked.

"Fine." I looked away since I could feel the blush that was still covering my face.

"She doesn't live here yet Bobby." Ranger said.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry."

I just nodded. I couldn't really speak. Not because of the embarrassment, but because of the yet. Ranger said yet. He said I don't live here yet. Does that mean that I will in the future? Does he mean on 4 or up here with him? Shit.

I looked up and Bobby was gone. Ranger was standing in front of me, still without a shirt on. I had put his t-shirt back on with the sweats so that Bobby could check out my arm without seeing the rest of me. I know he's a doctor and everything but I still would rather not be naked in front of him when I can avoid it.

"Sorry Babe." Ranger said looking truly irritated.

"Its ok. People make assumptions." I said.

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

"Why wouldn't I want to?" This was easier than admitting how much I wanted to stay with him.

"You're always welcome here Babe, you know that."

He completely avoided my question and turned it back on me. Shit. Maybe I could just ask him about "yet."

"Why did you say yet?"

"What?

"Yet. You said yet."

He just stared at me.

I sighed. "When Bobby implied that I'd be here in the morning you told him I don't live here yet."

His blank face slid into place. Not a very good sign. Maybe he misspoke.

"I didn't mean to say that."

"That's what I figured." I said trying to hide the hurt. Sure I like my freedom and I always hated when Morelli tried to get me to give up my apartment but everything with Ranger was different.

"Babe."

"So what is there to eat?" Smooth change of subjects on my part. Not.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Ranger asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want to stay here longer than tonight?"

"What?"

"I didn't mean to say 'yet' because I was going to wait until I had settled back into my normal life before I asked you to move in with me. But since the element of surprise is gone due to my slip up, I am asking now."

"Wait, what?"

"Babe, will you move in with me?"

/

So the story is just kind of leading me now. I'm still not sure where I want to go but I'm enjoying it so far. Part of me is thinking I should end it before it gets bad… I don't really trust my writing yet. What do you think?

PS Thank you so much for the encouragement to get this far and all the wonderful reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Not mine... just having fun

Thank you to everyone for their support and reviews while I worked on this story. I really appreciate the guidance and feedback through my first fanfic. I'm so sorry I took so long to upload my last chapter, life got crazy.

I hope you enjoy my ending.

Chapter 5

Ok so I feel like I'm having a conversation with myself. Not that unusual, especially for me. But this one is out loud and directed at someone else who is surprisingly absent from the dialog. I say something, he stares. I say something else, he uses that damn eyebrow. I ask a question, he stares. This could go on all night if he doesn't stop me.

"What?"

..

"No really, I think I had a moment of temporary insanity. I thought you just asked me to move in with you."

His eyebrow quirked up with a Ranger version of 'well duh'. Holy Shit! Ranger wants me to move in with him. Can I do that? Do I want to do that?

"Um…"

..

Ok so part of me was jumping up and down. I would love to get more serious with Ranger. I have been waiting for him for months with no action from anyone other than myself because I had decided that he was worth the wait. Living with him would make my life easier. Sharing bills, Ella, Safety, and all the Merry Men downstairs, maybe even borrowing Ranger's cars from time to time. But that's not a good reason to move in with someone. I love him. Ok, that's a good reason.

The other part of me was freaking out, the part that avoids commitment and dependence on anyone. I don't want to move in here, give up everything that I have, what little that may be, and then have him decide he's done with me. I can't go through another start-from-scratch. Would Ranger ever do that? Was I enough for him? What if he changed his mind?

I apparently was thinking too long since he left the living room and returned with food. Food is good, it helps me think.

"Thanks, I'm still thinking."

…

"Are you sure?"

Eyebrow.

"Right, you're always sure."

Smirk.

"What happened to we'll figure things out when you got back?"

Stare.

"Ok I guess this is your way of figuring things out?"

Slight nod.

"What about a relationship? What ever happened to dating? You know, the normal first step?"

Eyebrow.

"Ok good point. You and I aren't really known for normal."

Smirk.

"You have relationship issues. You avoid them."

Glare.

"Yea, I know I have them too. That's kinda my point."

..

"I'm a terrible roommate. I leave messes and oversleep and I take up a lot more space than you might think."

Stare.

"Ella can't make up for all of that."

Eyebrow.

"No, really. I've been told that I'm very difficult to live with."

..

"Yea, ok. Not the best sources of information. But I just thought I should throw out a warning or something."

Smirk.

"I don't know."

"Eat."

Oh my, I actually got a word! I started eating the food he brought. I know it's probably healthy but even the act of eating comforts me despite the lack of calories, fat and sugar.

Ranger sat down next to me and began playing with my hand. He was drawing circles with his thumb across my knuckles and it was sending shivers up my arm. The good kind, not the pain induced kind. He turned my hand over and ghosted his up and over my burn to run up and down the sides of my forearm avoiding the angry red skin and blisters while paying extra attention to the sensitive uninjured skin surrounding it. It's amazing how easily this man can get me worked up.

"That's not really helping me think."

Beginnings of a Wolf grin.

"Shit Ranger. I'm trying to sit here and figure out the start of an entire relationship, apparently on my own while you sit there and play with my arm. It may seem harmless to you but it has been a very long time since I've enjoyed an orgasm with company and you're distracting me. I'm trying to think and thinking about you and your fingers is not making my decision easier. Its making me confused and I think I need to focus so.."

I didn't finish my rant. I was rambling and probably would have continued like that were it not for Ranger's lips crashing down on mine. God, this man knows how to kiss. His left hand held my right, I assume to keep me from using it while his right came up to brush my hair behind my ear and remain tangled in my mess of curls. What started out as a break from the crazy verbal diarrhea quickly became something much more. His tongue traced the seam of my lips and I quickly parted them deepening the kiss and adding fuel to the fire that was slowly spreading through my body. I was aching with need. This man was going to drive me insane.

I broke away from him to catch my breath. "Not helping."

"One problem at a time Babe." He said as his wolf grin made a full appearance.

Ok so I could delay the thinking in circles a while longer. I wanted this so badly. I've wanted this for months without being able to see him or touch him or smell him. I was staring into his eyes watching as they darkened with passion.

Within minutes I was pants-less and panting beneath Ranger on the couch. He was naked and resting between my thighs. We'd left my shirt on to avoid further injuring my arm. I think it was also to help us remember to be careful while we got carried away. Even with the shirt in his way, his hands and mouth found my breasts and had me arching my back off the leather to get more of my chest into his mouth, his hands. My right arm was resting above my head on the outside of the couch up on the arm rest. Every time I tried to move it to grab his hair or run my hands down his back Ranger would freeze and look at me. I have no idea how he knew I'd moved my hand. His eyes weren't always open and certainly not focused above my head. But each time I would go to lift it, before it was an inch off the leather, he would stop and quirk his eyebrow at me with a husky, "Babe."

"Shit." Was my response. It's hard to remember anything when there is a Cuban sex god on top of you. "I keep forgetting."

Glare.

"Ok. I'm sorry."

He smiled and continued his trip down my body kissing my stomach and inside my hip bones. He continued to kiss and lick and nip at my skin refusing to move down those last two inches to where I wanted his mouth. I was panting and gripping the arm of the couch sideways to keep my hand from moving and fisting in his hair along with my other one.

"Please."

"Babe."

"I'm not a patient person Ranger. Please."

Wolf grin.

And then I was soaring. One scrape of his teeth against my clit and I was moaning his name while warmth and pleasure spread through my entire body. Before I could relax he was buried deep inside of me and I lost all coherent thought.

….

Hours later we were sitting on the couch. I was still straddling Ranger laying against his chest and waiting for my breathing to return to normal. He was running his fingers over my spine and twisting my curls around his fingers before repeating. He smelled amazing, even all sweaty post sex.

"I like having you here. I feel better knowing you're safe and I like sharing my space with you. I want to take care of you and wake up with you in the mornings and go to bed like this every night." He said while continuing to run his fingers up and down my back.

"I want to keep my apartment, just in case."

"I won't send you away again Babe. I don't often make a mistake twice."

"I know."

"Was that a yes?"

"Yes."

Living with Ranger… this is going to be good.


End file.
